Always In My Heart (Onew)
by Katherine997
Summary: Lee Jinki and Kang Hyejin were dating before Jinki was debuting with his group "Shinee" and they got engaged a little after secretly. They were happy but the happiness soon fall apart when Hyejin's parents made her leave Jinki and engage to someone else. But what will happen when they meet again after few years later? [Onew, OC] Shinee
1. Chapter 1

"Oppa, stop it," Hyejin said, giggling. Jinki smiled and continued to tickle her. "No, stop it!" She said, laughing as she tried to get away from him. "Yah, come back," He said, smiling as he rushed after her around the dorm.

"Get a room." Jinki and Hyejin stopped and looked at the front door to see Jonghyun standing there, smirking. "Jonghyun ~" Hyejin said cutely as she rushed to hug her best friend. "Yah, Jonghyun, you came back on purpose to steal my girl?" Jinki asked, jokingly.

"Of course," Jonghyun teased. "I'm here to steal my best friend." Hyejin giggled, shaking her head. Ever since she and Jinki started dating, she met his new friends that going to be with him on a band that call 'SHINee', she got close to all of them but she is more closer to Kim Jonghyun, since they both at the same age.

"Nice," Jinki said, playfully rolling his eyes before pulling Hyejin from Jonghyun's arms and pulled her to his arms. "You are soooo jealous," Hyejin teased, tapping playfully his nose.

"I'm not," Jinki defended. Hyejin and Jonghyun exchanged a look before looking back at Jinki, "Yeah right," They both said at the same time. "Yah, why are you still here?" Jinki asked Jonghyun.

Jonghyun smirked, "I forgot something," He said. "What?" Jinki asked and before he knew it, Jonghyun gave a kiss on Hyejin's cheek before running out. "Yah!" Jinki yelled.

Hyejin giggled as she grabbed his arm before he could run after Jonghyun. "He did it on purpose," She said. before wrapping her arms around his neck and he rested his hands on her waist. "He knew you would react that way. He just teased you."

He huffed and pouted, "He knows how to get on my nerves." She smiled at how he looked cute, "Oppa," She said. "Mmmm?" He hummed. She kissed him before pulling away with a smile, "Salanghae."

Jinki smiled before crushing his lips into hers and after a moment he pulled away, breathing out, "Me too."

...

"Ms. Hyejin," One of the maids said and bowed as she saw Hyejin walking into the kitchen. "Oh, hey, Ji-a Unni," Hyejin said. "Can I get you anything?" Ji-a asked. "Just water," Hyejin replied and the maid nodded before walking to get the water.

"Where's my Appa?" Hyejin asked. "Ms. Kang had went to shopping with Ms. -"

"I asked about my Appa," Hyejin cut her off. "Not about my stepmother."

Ji-a looked down, "I'm sorry, Ms.," She said. "It's okay," Hyejin said before she took a sip form the glass of water. "So my Appa?"

"Mr. Kang is at a meeting at work. He was called two hours ago," Ji-a replied. Hyejin nodded and then took another sip. Her phone suddenly rang and she pulled it out. She smiled as she saw it was Jinki.

"Thanks for the water, Unni," Hyejin said before walking out of the kitchen. She answered it with a smile, "Yeah, Oppa."

" _I just call to say I'm heading to practices with the guys so I'll going to have to see you later, is it okay?_ " He asked. She smiled, "Yeah, don't worry. I'll see you later just call me when," She said.

" _Okay, I promise_ ," He said. " _Salanghae_." She smiled, blushing, "Me too. Bye," She said. " _Bye_ ," He said before they hang up.

"So who was it?" Hyejin froze before turning around to see her young half-sister with her arms crossed. "A man? Was it a boyfriend?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hyejin POV**  
I stared at my half sister and then scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Yah, why are you eavesdropping? Don't you have something better to do?" I asked before walking upstairs.

"Unni!" She called but I ignored her. I went to my room and closed the door. I went to my bed and dropped to it. I sighed, staring at the ceiling before glancing at my phone when it rang.

I looked at the caller and sat up, answering, "Eomma!"

" _Shhh, why are you yelling?_ " She asked. "Sorry," I mumbled. "When did you came back?"

" _An hour ago. What are you doing now? Do you want to eat lunch with me?_ " She asked. I smiled a little, "Yeah, are you coming to pick me up?" I asked. " _Of course!_ " She said. " _Come outside in 5 minutes_."

"Okay, see you," I said. " _Bye_ ," She said before hanging up. I sighed, looking at my phone. My Mom is a model name Kim Ji-woo. She and Dad got married when they were young after finding out Mom was pregnant with me but they got divorced when I was five.

A year after, Dad met my stepmother and they got married. I didn't like my stepmother and my half little sister. I just didn't. I wanted my Dad and Mom back together and my stepmother and half sister being here wasn't helping!

I quickly went out of my room and rushed downstairs towards the front door. Someone cleared her throat and I turned around to see my stepmother with her arms crossed. "Where you going?"

I rolled my eyes, "To see my Eomma," I said. She scoffed, "I'm your Eomma," She said. I huffed before turning around to the door, "Yeah, right," I mumbled. "Kang Hyejin"! She yelled.

I turned back to her, "When will you learn?" She asked, walking towards me. "Stop seeing that woman." I glared at her, "That woman is my Eomma. My real Eomma not you. You can't tell me not to see her. Not you or Appa."

With that I walked out of the house just as a horn was heard. "Eomma!" I called as I saw my Mom at the driver seat of her car. She smiled, pulling her sunglasses up to her head, "Hyejin!" She called as I rushed to the car.

I climbed in the passenger seat as my stepmother walked out, her arms crossed and she was glaring at us. Mom scoffed before pulling her sunglasses back to her eyes and she smiled at me, "You ready?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded before we drove off. "Eomma, how was it in Japan?" I asked. "It was fun. But next time you coming with me, got it?" She said. I giggled, "I will like that," I said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby girl," She said with a smile. "Eomma, when can I come move in with you?" I asked. "Honey, you know you can't," She said and sighed. "You have to live with your Appa."

"But I hate this!" I said, pouting. "I want to live with you." She grabbed my hand, "I want it too," She said. "But with my busy schedule I'm not home so much."

"Is that why you and Appa broke up?" I asked all of a sudden. She sighed but nodded. "I hade to choose," She admitted. "But I didn't want to let you go." I looked forwards, "I know," I said, sighing quietly.

We pulled in front of a restaurant and went inside to get a table. "So tell me what's going on with you and Jinki?" Mom asked as we sat at our table. I smiled shyly, looking down. "We okay."

She smiled, resting her chin on her hands as she leaned forwards. "I'm so happy for you two. I'm glad he makes you happy," She said. I smiled at her, "Thanks, Eomma."

Her smile slowly faded away, "Douse your Appa knows?" She asked. My smile faded away and I shook my head, "You know he won't like it. He thinks we only friends and even with that he wasn't happy 'cause Oppa going to be a singer."

"Aigoo, just because of that. He doesn't want you to hurt," She said. I sighed, looking down, "He is the one who hurts me," I mumbled.

 **End POV**


	3. Chapter 3

Hyejin was woken up by her phone ringing. I opened one eye and glanced at the window to see it was still night time. She groaned as she closed her eyes and grabbed her phone, answering without looking who was calling, "What?"

" _Yah, is that how you_ _answering?_ "

She groaned, "Yah, Kim Jonghyun. Do you wish to die?" She asked. She heard him laughing and she rubbed her eyes before opening them. "What do you want?" She asked, sighing.

" _Get ready, I'm coming to get you_ ," He said. She frowned before glancing at her alarm clock, "Do you know what time it is?" She asked. "It's 2AM."

" _So?_ " Jonghyun asked. "So I'm sleeping," She said. " _So you want to stay at the house you living with your Appa, Stepmother and half sister_ _instead being_ _with your best friend, boyfriend and close friends?_ " He asked.

She thought about it for a moment, eyes wide opened. "Give me 10 minutes," She said. " _Okay_ ," He said before hanging up and Hyejin quickly got out of the bed to get dressed.

After that she quickly and quietly slipped out of her room and went downstairs. She reached to the front door and slipped outside where she saw Jonghyun in his car in front. She smiled at her best friend as she climbed in, "Hey."

"What's up?" He asked as he pulled away from the house. "So, why did you decide to save me tonight?" Hyejin asked, smirking. He chuckled, "Yah, we best friends, I don't need a reason," He said.

She raised an eyebrow, sending him a look. "What?" He asked, shrugging. She sighed, leaning back. "I saw my Eomma today," She said, smiling a little. "Really? She came back?" He asked and she nodded. "How is she?" He asked. "She's fine," She mumbled.

"You not," He pointed out. "What's up?" She sighed, staring out of the window, "My stepmother told me again not to see my Eomma," She said. Jonghyun huffed, "And you going to listen?" He asked. "Of course not!" She said, pouting.

"That's right," He agreed. "You Kang Hyejin. Since when do you listen to anyone?" Hyejin smiled at her best friend, "I listen to you sometimes," She comment and he chuckled. "Sometimes," He agreed and she giggled. "And I listen to Oppa and the guys," She comment. "Again, sometimes," He said and she smirked.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked. "To the dorms," He replied. She frowned, "Are the others are awake?" She asked. "Like you?" He shook his head, "Surprise," He said, smirking slightly.

She scoffed, shaking her head before crossing her arms. It didn't took long to get to the dorm. Jonghyun opened the door and they walked in, "I'm going to Oppa," Hyejin whispered. "Okay," Jonghyun whispered before she walked to Jinki's bedroom that he was sharing with Jonghyun.

She opened the bedroom door and walked in to see Jinki sleeping in his bed. Hyejin smiled as she closed the door quietly and then headed to his bed. She got inside the covers and Jinki frowned yet his eyes were still closed. Hyejin studied his face with a soft smile before gently kissing his cheek.

This action made Jinki slowly open his eyes. He frowned and the blinked, thinking he was dreaming Hyejin. She giggled, "Oppa . . ." She whispered and he focused his eyes on her, "Hyejin?"

She giggled again, nodding. "Oh, what are you doing here?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. "Jonghyun kidnapped me," She joked, pouting. Jinki let out a chuckle, shaking his head, "Aigo, really?" He joked, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer to him. She nodded against his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

She let out a soft sigh, "I'm glad he did," She muttered, closing her eyes as he stroked her hair softly. "I missed you." Jinki smiled, "I missed you too."


End file.
